The Rose Giver
by Sean pizza
Summary: This is a romantic mystery of how Margle discovers at one of her friends has a crush on her.


**July 26th, 1994.**

On one bright day there was a girl. This girl's name was Margle who was 20 years of age. Margle ran a club which gave her an exception to going to school. In the club the members studied four things: Maths, Science, English and Cooking pizza. To get into this club you had to have three things-Honesty, Kindness and an obsession for pizza. At the moment there were five people in the club including herself, the other four's names were Frank, Mike, Freddy and Marrion. "Good morning class, today we are studying the science of the recipe of the Hawaiian pizza." Said Margle "But you said today would be pepperoni." Interupted Mike "No, I said in the following days we will study pepperoni. And raise your hand before you speak Mike." Continued Margle "Allright fine *grumble*" the five of _them_ learned why Hawiian was made, how it was made and when it was made and afterwards they of course cooked one up and ate it happily. "I'm going to set you all an exam to test your true Honesty, I've removed all of the locks from the lockers so if you steal or replace something in a locker you don't own, you will be expelled."

The following morning Mike felt excited because they were studying pepperoni that day. Today they learnt that every year about 251, 770, 000 pepperoni pizzas are consumed. After everyone had left Margle was all by herself reading the Homework she recently received. As she went to put them all in her locker she found something unexpected in there aswell. She pulled out the object to find that it was a bright, red rose. This could mean only one thing, one of the students had a crush on her. The first thing she thought about after knowing this was "well, we're all the same age so it's reasonable enough." Retreating to the smart side of herself in fear she tried to figure out who put it there. She remembered that Marrion was dating Mike so those two got eliminated. But that left Fred and Frank, she couldn't decide which one of them put it there so she decided to just agree that it must have been a joke played by one of them. After that uncertain conclusion she walked to he house to get a good night _sleep_ but she couldn't sleep for the whole night.

As she contemplated the possibilities of the remai... "Margle!" She lifted up her head to find her self at her desk in the math class. "Pardon me but you dozed off!" Said Fred "Wha, oh yeah sorry, didn't get much sleep last night." They studied the math of how much cheese you should put on a margarita, untill it was time to all have lunch. Margle went to put her stuff in her locker and get her sandwich but when she opened it to her surprise she found- another rose. "Okay, this is getting RIDICOLOUS!" But on the stem of the flower she found a note. As follows the note reads;

I was walking down the street minding my own business but when your

Lovely face came to meet my eyes, theese feelings started to

Overcome me. When I Joined your club all I wanted to was impress you. That beautiful

Violet shirt you wore made me faint of how pretty you looked to me and I hope my love for you will never

End. My love for your gleaming blue eyes, your blazing

Yellow hair and that same

Oblivious smile you always give. My face may seem mean but

Under that face is one that will care for you forever.

-F

At that moment Margle both felt both angry and warmed. Angry because she wished she knew who this poetic person was but warmed because she now knew she was loved. After lunch she gathered everyone around to discuss her matter at hand. "I have recently discovered that one of you has put a particular item in my locker. That item is a rose." Everyone looked at each other in confusion but Margle knew that one of them were lying. "Over the next 40 minutes I will each review you. It is up to you to decide if I interrogate you all at once or individually." After about one and a half minutes of talking the rest of them said: "all at once" "I received the first rose in my Locker at 3:34 Yesterday, so I want you all to tell me what you were doing at 3:25 Yesterday, starting with you, Freddy." "Well, I was sitting on the tables reading my copy of my favourite poetry book." "Did you use anything in that book later?" "Not that I remember, but later I let Frank borrow it for a little bit." "Okay thank you, Frank, what were you doing at 3:25?" "Hm, let me think, oh yes, I was standing by the lockers drawing a picture of a Mercades Benz." "Was that all you were doing by the lockers?" "No, later I went to have a chat with Mike." "Well let's hear it from his point of view then. Mike wha were you doing yesterd..." "HEY! Frank has my new watch in his pocket!" "What!? No I don't you shoved it in there!" "Allright shut it the pair of you! Now, this is what's going to happen, you have two choices; 1-If one of you confesses without blaming the other then I will forgive you both with punishments or 2-If neither of you confesses then you are both expelled." They waited, and waited, and waited for at least 6 minutes but non of them said anything. "Allright, you both will now leave and never come back." Siam Margle. Fred walked out the door without speaking. He just gave a snare look at Frank and strode out. Before leaving Frank stepped towards her to say something. "I really thought I had a chance. But I guess I blew it." Then Frank handed Margle with a frowning smile an item, that item was a rose.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
